Fluttershy's Foal
by Arctica Ice
Summary: "Did you ever regret it?" "Regret what?" This tells the story of someone very close to Fluttershy who she had to give up.


"Push, Fluttershy! Push!"

The sixteen year old mare struggled through another painful contraction. She panted heavily and bowed her head which caused her pink mane to fall into her teal eyes. She desperately tried to block out the pain with little success. Who knew bringing a foal into the world would cause so much pain?

The yellow coated mare took a deep breath and pushed with all her strength which was very little. How was she now in her situation? There was a simple answer. She was a teenager blindly in love. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see he was just using her? Fluttershy bit back the tears at the painful memory. It was over between him and her. Up to this moment she couldn't believe he cheated on her. To go to his house and find him on top of another mare doing what he did to her, so lovingly to her. It had happened so long ago. Devastated she ran away from Cloudsdale and decided to live in Ponyville. In fact she was so intent on never seeing him again, she didn't even tell him about the tiny being that grew within her for eleven months, no one knew except for her best friend, Rainbow Dash. Having heard what had happened, Rainbow Dash took it upon herself to beat the poor stallion to a bleeding pulp but Fluttershy had hindered her.

She was brought back to reality when another painstaking contraction hit her.

"Come on Ms. Shy!" The doctor said. He was a gray stallion with a deep blue mane and black eyes. "We're starting to see something."

Fluttershy bit back a scream and tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand. She needed to stop reminiscing. She had a baby colt or filly to bring into this world.

"Come on honey," The midwife, Nurse Redheart said soothingly, "You're doing great!"

"I hope so." Fluttershy panted. "Is this soon over?"

"Soon." The nurse promised.

She couldn't wait until this pain was over. This was agonizing.

"I see a pair of legs." The doctor announced. "Wait a minute. It's going to be a breech foal."

"A breech foal?!" Fluttershy and the midwife echoed.

Fluttershy gasped. Usually having a breech foal was no big deal for unicorns or earth ponies but for pegasi it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Being born a breech meant there was a fifty-fifty chance of your wings being deformed meaning there was a low probability of ever flying. Though in some rare cases they were fly but due to their weak wings being unable to support their body weight they never got very high nor very far at a fast pace.

As another contraction hit her she pushed again only this time she screamed loudly.

"Come on, one more push." The doctor urged.

She pushed for the final time, allowing tears to fall and a high scream to leave her lips.

"It's a female Pegasus." The grey stallion announced.

Not that Fluttershy expected anything different. She had come from a whole line of pegasi and so had the father. Unfortunately, the last push had taken all of Fluttershy's remaining energy, in sheer exhaustion Fluttershy fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Fluttershy was woken rather roughly hours later by a cyan mare with a rainbow mane and tail with magenta eyes.

"Flutters! Fluttershy wake up!" she cried.

"Rainbow? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked quietly looking into the mare's magenta eyes.

"To see you and your filly!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "Duh!"

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed quietly. "Where is she? How is she?"

"Relax. She's fine." Rainbow tried calming her.

The anxious mare barely listened and continued her frantic questioning and searching.

"But where is she?"

"Right next to you."

Beside Fluttershy's bed was a transparent incubator. Contained within was an orange filly wrapped in a pink blanket. Her mane was short and magenta coloured, her tiny eyes were closed signalling she was sleeping peacefully.

"She's beautiful." Fluttershy said quietly reaching for the filly.

"She a 'right." Rainbow agreed putting on the tough mare act.

Fluttershy reached for the tiny bundle and held her close wrapping her wings around the foal defensively. She nuzzled the tiny being softly and smiled at her. The little filly realizing she was in her mother's forelegs cooed and snuggled closer to get her mother's warmth.

"She's almost the splitting image of Windbreaker." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Yes, she is." Fluttershy agreed.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly. "You did say you weren't going to keep her."

Fluttershy sighed. "I found a family in Ponyville who wants to adopt her."

"Are you sure you want to do this Flutters?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes." Fluttershy replied looking down at the filly.

"You know one day she'll find out." Rainbow cautioned.

"But it won't be any time soon."

"You figured that how?"

"Look at her. She's the younger, female version of Windbreaker, she looks nothing like me." Fluttershy said sadly.

Rainbow sighed. "Can I play with her?"

Fluttershy sensing Rainbow Dash is no longer a threat to her new born foal; she lowered her wings and allowed Rainbow Dash to play with the foal. At the slight disturbance the filly woke up yawning. Her eyes slowly opened revealing them to be violet in colour.

"She's definitely Windbreaker's kid." Rainbow Dash remarked.

Fluttershy made no reply. Instead she nuzzled her foal lovingly forever remembering this moment.

* * *

(Seven years later)

It was a perfect day in Ponyville. Princess Celestia had raised the sun and it now shone brightly in the seemingly cloudless sky. On this fine day the usually shy and quiet Pegasus, Fluttershy was completing her usual errands. As usual, friendly ponies either waved or greeted her with a simple hello. Continuing along her trek she found herself nearing Sugar Cube Corner. Outside she could see three fillies playing together. A white unicorn with a curled pink and purple mane, the sister of Rarity, Sweetie Bell, a yellow earth pony with a red mane who sported a giant red bow, sister of Applejack, her name being Apple Bloom and a very familiar orange pegasus with bright violet eyes.

Fluttershy paused and stood in painful silence, remembering the day the filly was brought into the world. Suddenly she was yanked straight off the ground. Fluttershy screamed shrilly terrified out of her mind.

"Fluttershy, chill." A familiar voice said.

Fluttershy opened her eyes and found herself seated on a cloud beside Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy yelled quietly. "Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry. Needed to talk to you." Rainbow Dash said nonchalantly laying back on the cloud with her eyes closed.

Fluttershy stayed silent. The poor mare's heart skipped a beat or two from the fright she had just suffered. She held her chest in hope of calming her heart. She was pretty shocked she didn't get a heart attack. When her heart had calmed a bit she heard Rainbow Dash speak.

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" Fluttershy asked trying to hide behind her mane. She knew exactly what Rainbow Dash was talking about. She just didn't want to discuss it.

"Giving up Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash clarified. "Did you regret it?"

After a few moments of silence Fluttershy replied. "No, I didn't"

Rainbow Dash said nothing so Fluttershy continued.

"Um, I mean, yes I miss having the chance to see her grow up or raise her, but I never regretted it." Fluttershy continued shyly.

"How come?"

"Look at her." Fluttershy used her hoof to gesture to the three fillies below them. "She's happy and has friends like her. Do you think I could have made that happy?"

"I'm sure you could've." Rainbow replied.

"You really think so?" Fluttershy questioned. "Rainbow, can you honestly tell me that?"

Rainbow Dash stayed silent and turned her attention towards the pony of their conversation.

"She has all two parents who loves her very much, an idol who loves her from afar and most important she has a father who loves and wouldn't purposely hurt the ponies around him." Fluttershy continued

"What you did was because Windbreaker wasn't it?" Rainbow asked angrily.

"No it wasn't."

"You still haven't gotten over what he did to you." Rainbow Dash accused.

"No, I haven't." Fluttershy replied sadly. "But I will eventually. What I did for Scootaloo was not because of him."

"Will she ever find out?" Rainbow asked grimly refusing to look at her companion.

"Eventually, her adoptive parents will tell her." Fluttershy replied sadly.

The two friends sat in an emotional silence. Both lost in her own thoughts of the events of the past.

"She has his habits." Rainbow remarked. "The good ones at least. The stubbornness, spunk, brashness even the energy."

"And none of me." Fluttershy sighed.

"Fluttershy she's not finished growing." Rainbow Dash said quietly as she placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "You never know, she may grow some of your personality."

Fluttershy made no comment and stayed silent. Rainbow Dash sighed and stood up and stretched, about to fly off she got into her take off position.

"Uh, I gotta go." She said. "Gotta fix some weather patterns. You'll be okay?"

Fluttershy nodded weakly.

Rainbow Dash hesitated for a second before leaving. She flew off speedily, leaving a rainbow trail in her wake.

Silently Fluttershy turned her attention back to the three fillies. She watched with a sad smile as the three of them played. Eventually Scootaloo and Apple Bloom got in to a heated argument. Unfortunately she was too high up to hear what it was about but she could see Scootaloo standing her ground firmly.

"Just like her father." Fluttershy thought bitterly at the mere thought of Windbreaker.

Dash was right. She needed to get over what Windbreaker did to her. Sweet Celestia it has seven nearly eight years since she disappeared from Cloudsdale! If she was honest to herself she couldn't even remember why she fell in love with him. He was a popular, charming jock. One of the most promising fliers from the academy and she was a nobody, no one knew who she was. Even Rainbow Dash didn't know who she was. It was only when Rainbow Dash had crashed in to Fluttershy during flight practice on the field. From then they formed a friendship which later bloomed in to them becoming best friends. In order to help her get over her shyness, Rainbow Dash had introduced her to her friends which included Windbreaker. From that moment it was love at first sight for Fluttershy.

"And then it happened." Fluttershy murmured, remembering the night her daughter had been convinced.

Once again she turned her attention to Scootaloo and her friends to find them gone. The trio were walking towards the Carousel Boutique, Rarity's house. She smiled sadly. At least one good thing came out of her relationship with Windbreaker. She had received a beautiful daughter. Even though Scootaloo didn't have a clue who she was, Fluttershy was still pretty grateful for her.

"Your mother loves you Scootaloo." Fluttershy whispered.

With that said she left her cloud and flew back to her cottage to her animals. Elsewhere Scootaloo was with her friends making Rarity tear out her mane in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was my first MLP fan fiction. If you saw some personification I'm really sorry. I am also sorry for any OOC in the story. To be honest I wrote this because like these kind of Fluttershy/ Scootaloo fan fictions and someone had put a story with the same title and maybe subject but I honestly couldn't read it because it was hmtl code. So for those like me who was looking for it, here you go . Well review and tell me what you thought of the story.**

**Arctica Ice**


End file.
